


You being Arthur`s first kiss

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur never had his first kiss... until today <3
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 11





	You being Arthur`s first kiss

*Its the first time you sleep over in his apartment. After a cosy day together, watching movies , cuddeling for hours you both get tired and he askes you if you want to go to sleep and that he should try to get some sleep,too.  
*You get very excited about his question, because you didnt knew he would offer you to stay for the night. You just started dating and you loved how shy he was. It still surprised you, though. It felt wonderful when he first put his arms around you, like a shelter that protected you both from the rest of the world. But you wanted more. You fell in love with him right away and couldnt wait for him to finally kiss you.  
* He was so warm hearted and loved to cuddle, but he never acted like he is about to kiss you, which made you kinda unsure about the whole situation. You weren`t used to boys/men acting like this. You didnt wanted to rush him so you just decited to be patient about it.  
*Your heart is racing as he asked you if you would sleep on the couch. For a moment there when he asked you, if you would stay for the night you thought you might get the chance to share a bed with him, a blanket even. To get a chance to watch him sleep, his beautiful face, eyes closed, all vulnerable. You would touch his skin gently, so he wouldnt wakeup and notice that you did so. But...he wanted a slow burn and it was okay. It felt kinda special and made it even more exciting for you.  
*He askes you if the blankets and the pillows on the couch are okay for you or if you need something more to get comfortable.You tell him that this will be just fine, before he disappears in the bedroom, leaving the door open.  
* You lay down, starring at the ceiling. Unable to find sleep. He is sleeping in the other room. You could just walk in and lay down beside him and... No you can`t do that. He`ll wake up and think you`re a stalker.   
*You lie awake for a good hour till you hear steps towards the couch. Arthur calling out your name. He is wearing underwear only. His tiney body right in front of you. His hair messy and curly from tossing around in his bed.  
*He tells you that his insomnia is getting bad again and that he cannot find any sleep, asking you if you would mind crawling under his blanket with him...  
*Thats it. You cannot behave yourself anymore. You stand up, fully awake and grab his beautiful face. Arthur is just standing there, with his hands hanging down on him, as you press your lips gently against his scar. You touch the scar scar gently with your tongue, your left hand on his cheekbones,caressing his upper lip with your lips, before you part his lips with your tongue. You can feel his breath going into your mouth. It tastes like cigaretttes but there is also a different taste you cannot describe. Him.   
*Your tongue is searching for his. Arthurs mouth half open, inviting you to kiss him but still not kissing you back. Your tongue is circeling around his very gently as he starts to finally move his lips,too. You get the feeling that he doesnt really know what to so. Are you so intimitating to him? You stop to make sure that he is okay with what you are doing.  
* You look at his face, he`s smiling,starring into your eyes,but still isnt moving. Like he´s frozen. He closes his eyes, so you can see his long eyelashes which protect those green eyes like a curtain. you can feel his breath on your face as you stop for a second to look at his face.   
*He`s still doing nothing. You kiss him one more time,let your tongue find its way in his mouth again. Now he presses you against him like when you were dancing in the living room before, but one of his hands are lying gently in your neck now.   
*You can tell that his hand is shaking. He is nerveous. Still very unsure of himself. But then he is kissing you back. Slowly. . . very gently...His tongue dancing with yours... The pressure upon your lips gets more intense. His hands are around your waist now. You can feel him getting excted. Kissing him feels like heaven. His shyness turns you on even more.   
*Your hands lying on his chest . You can feel his heart beating fast. You think Its cute that you make him that nerveous. He seems so pure. You just want more of him.  
*Arthur opens his eyes as the kiss is finished. Smiling in the softest way" I`ve never been with a woman b- before" he stutters. You push him gently into the bedroom as you hands are all over him and ask him if he enjoys it. He tells you that he was dreaming about this for so long.  
* You ask him if this was his first kiss and he admits that it was. He gets embarrassed by telling you, thinking he was bad at it. But you tell him it felt wonderful to feel his lips on yours, that it was a wonderful kiss. And his face lights up immediately.  
*He tells you that he never dated anyone in his whole life and that this makes him feel very insecure, because he is already in is mid 30ies and has no experience at all.  
*You think its really cute but you also know that its for sad reasons. His lonelyness caused this, which made you sad. He tells you that he was about to kiss a girl back in scool but he ended up laughing at her face because he got to scared and she thought he was laughing at her. She slapped him and ran away. He never tried it ever again.  
* You tell him that everything will change from now on. Now that you are on his side. That you love him unconditionally.   
*Arthur tells you that he loves you,too. Giving you a shy kiss upon the cheek.  
*You take his face in your hands, putting the tip of your nose on his, moving it to the left, to the right. And tell him taht this is an Escimo kiss. He giggles and said he has never heard of that before.  
*You tell him that today was the first kiss of a thousand more... and he crawls into your arms, telling you that he would never kiss anyone else in his whole life.


End file.
